


Gift

by syren888



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Present Tense, jinxtsukushi, tsukamoto's bday story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: For Tsukushi's bday(Dec 28). Fluff, one-shot JinxTsukushi, mostly present tense. One winter night after Christmas, Jin contemplates how much he has changed thanks to his enthusiastic friend, while he wonders the reason why Tsukushi called him at this time out of their normal training meets.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea where this came from. I just read that Dec 28 was Tsukushi's bday and this came to life(belated but yeah).
> 
> Enjoy!

He contemplated the stars with a wistful look on his face.

'Look at me now…Last year I didn't want to know anything about soccer, but now…'

The image of determined eyes and the memory of many nights running alongside a tired body that wouldn't give up brought a smile to his face.

'If it wasn't for him, I would be still wallowing in indecision… I really owe him for this.'

At that moment, the sound of racing footsteps brings him out of his thoughts.

"Kazama-kun!"

Followed by that, a boy with ebony hair and sweat going down his face, stops a few steps from the other, panting out of breath and supporting his hands against his knees.

"Hey, Tsukamoto! why did you call me at this time? The captain said no more training remember?"

Taking one last breath, Tsukamoto straights up and looks at the blond in front of him, a moment later with blushing cheeks, he extends his hand offering a wrapped gift that he got from the bag on his bag during his short breather.

"H-here! Merry belated Christmas! kazama-kun!"

For a moment the blond wears a surprised expression on his face, followed by a chuckle that in a moment becomes a heartfelt laugh.

Knowing that the black-haired boy would misinterpret his reaction, he took the present and surrounded that other's shoulder with an arm in an open hug.

"Only you Tsukamoto, what brought this on 3 days after Christmas?"

The other blushed even more at the question.

"W-well, today is my birthday and I wanted to spend time with my fr…

His words were interrupted by a shove that got him against the wall. Confused for a moment, Tsukamoto looks at his friend who is looking at him with a serious expression on his face.

"If today is your birthday, why are you giving me something, when it should be the other way around?"

Tsukamoto gulps when the blond asks that question while cornering him against the wall with his arms.

"You already gave me something Kazama-kun, I couldn't possibly ask for more."

"What do you mean by that?"

With his head down, the boy murmurs his answer.

"T-thanks to you I discovered soccer and how fun it is, I also met new people and teammates, but most of all your friendship means a lot to me Kazama-kun…"

Tsukamoto, with his head down, doesn't notice how his heartfelt words affect the other who now sports a light flush on his cheeks.

"Stop Tsukamoto, I get it."

That makes the other lift his head.

"Kazama-kun?"

With a sigh, the blond brings the other towards him in a full hug. This move makes the other start to move against the hug completely flustered.

"K-Kazama-kun!?"

"Jin"

"What?"

"Call me Jin. Also…"

Jin lifts Tsukamoto's face with one hand, caressing his jaw absentmindedly with his thumb.

"My present to you is a promise…that no matter what, I'll always be by your side."

Following those words, Jin pecks him on the lips, smiling at the explosive blush that his actions caused.

"Will you be by mine Tsukushi?"

At those words, a glint full of passion appears on Tsukushi's eyes.

"Yes, I'll always be by your side…Jin-kun."

With another smile, Jin pecks Tsukushi again, after that he unwraps the present where a scarf similar to the one the other's wearing, with different patterns, lay. He puts in on and takes Tsukushi's hand in his.

"Let's go eat something to celebrate your day, shall we?"

Tsukushi beams at the blond and tightens his hold on Jin's hand.

"Yes!"

They start walking with wide smiles on their faces, mentally thanking the other for being there for them.

**The End**


End file.
